


Come the Sunrise

by Nellie2018



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: The notorious McAvoy gang of outlaws have captured the Magnificent Seven.  When the sun rises the executions will start.





	Come the Sunrise

None of the seven men slept that night, each certain that they would die in the morning. All had lapsed into silence, nursing their own thoughts, each man making peace with himself. They knew that in the face of overwhelming odds their chances of seeing another sunset were impossible. They had been told that at dawn the executions would begin and each made a silent prayer as the sun crept over the horizon.

JD, the youngest, felt the fear clutch his heart as the daybreak lightened the camp and McAvoy’s men began to stir. He turned his head to look at his friends and saw the resignation in each of their faces. Buck turned to him and gave him a grim smile. “Be strong kid.” he murmured.

JD felt the chains at his wrists which bound him to the stake. He had tried to get out of them during the night but had given up as he had realised that it was useless.

All seven men turned their heads to watch as the tall dark gang leader threw away the dregs of his coffee into the fire and walked over to his captives. 

“It’s time” he stated simply and indicated for his men to untie Larabee. JD’s breath hitched in his throat and he began to struggle until he heard Buck again. “Be strong JD, for you and all of us.”

The blonde gunman was forced to his knees in front of his friends and a gun placed to the back of his head.

“Any last words Larabee.” said McAvoy.

Chris looked at each of his friends in turn and whispered. “The Magnificent 7 will ride forever.”

He never felt the bullet that smashed into his brain and he fell forward into the dirt.

All his friends closed their eyes in anguish as McAvory fired another bullet into the gunman’s head, making sure that he was dead.

Next came Vin who was unchained and carried over to a tree. JD felt his stomach drop as he watched a noose being fashioned and thrown over the branch.

“An appropriate punishment for each of you.” commented McAvoy as he looked back at the chained men. He turned back to the impassive tracker and asked again. “Any last words Tanner?”  
Vin turned and looked at him and then looked at his friends. “The Magnificent 7 will ride forever.” he said slowly and turned back to look at the rope. JD watched in horror as the noose was slipped over his head and tightened and the other end of the rope hitched to a horse. A rider jumped on the back and urged it forward and Vin was lifted off the ground, the rope cutting off his air supply. It took a few minutes but his body finally stilled and swung gently in the early morning breeze.

“No” moaned JD, the horror of watching his friends die being unbearable. He heard Buck and this time Josiah and Nathan call out to him. “Be strong JD.”

They took Nathan next and pulled him to a kneeling position in front of his friends. McAvoy took a knife from his belt and JD realised that it was one of Nathan’s own. “Any last words Jackson?” he asked and again received the same answer.

“The Magnificent 7 will ride forever.” said the dark healer holding his head up high and looking at his remaining friends.

McAvoy took the knife and pulled Nathan’s head back, quickly slicing his throat. Nathan’s blood sprayed out and MacAvoy continued cutting until the dark head was separated from the shoulders. Letting the headless body fall forward McAvoy held Nathan’s head in the air letting the remaining 4 men look into the unseeing eyes before letting it drop onto the ground.

Ezra was unchained and forced to his knees. Any last words Standish. Maybe we should expect something a little more fancy from you.”

Ezra studied the tired faces of his remaining friends and then held his head up high.

“The Magnificent 7 will ride forever.” he said , the words sounding more refined in his southern accent.

McAvoy nodded and pulled Ezra’s head back. He indicated for some help and his mouth was forced open. McAvoy pulled out the southerners tongue and deftly sliced it off. As the dapper man twisted in agony the assistant held the gamblers hand’s down whilst McAvoy sawed each of them off. Letting the mortally injured man fall back onto the ground he stood back and watched as the blood drained from the gambler.

JD watched in horror, unable to do anything to help and he heard Josiah and Buck both whispering to him, telling him to be strong. He couldn’t tell when Ezra died. The gambler lapsed into unconsciousness long before his heart finally stopped beating.

It was Buck who was next and JD shared a last long look with him before he was manhandled away.

“Be strong JD” he called.

He was made to stand before JD and Josiah and he was stripped naked. He stood strong and erect, refusing to be intimidated and JD was proud of him. Once again McAvoy asked “Any last words Wilmington” and was greeted with the answer

“The Magnificent 7 will ride forever.”

McAvoy nodded and brought the knife down and sliced off Buck’s genitals. JD watched in horror as the man he considered his big brother fell to his knees, writhing in agony as the blood sprayed out. McAvoy pulled a pistol from his belt, aimed at Bucks heart and pulled the trigger. The blast was loud and JD saw the expressive face twist in agony before going slack.

Tears were running down JD’s face as he watched Buck’s lifeless body being thrown alongside that of his friends.

“Have faith son. God will be with you.” murmured Josiah behind him as he watched the men coming to collect him. A short distance away, a fire was being built around a tree trunk and Josiah was led towards it.

“A holy man should go out in a blaze of glory. Any last words Sanchez?”

Josiah nodded and turned to JD uttering the now familiar words.

“The Magnificent 7 will ride forever.”

JD saw the look of pure peace in Josiah’s eyes as he was bound to the tree and flames began to kindle the wood.

JD was surprised to find his hands being unchained and he was brought forward to face the holy man. 

“A man of God needs an act of mercy.” said McAvoy as he handed JD a gun. “Kill him before he suffers too much.”

JD looked down at the gun in his hand and he looked at McAvoy. He could shoot him now but that would mean leaving Josiah to burn. He turned and looked helplessly at Josiah. How could he be expected to kill a friend but as Josiah felt the flames begin to consume his flesh he cried out at the distraught boy in front of him. 

“It’s an act of mercy. God will forgive you. The Magnificent 7 will ride forever. Remember that JD.”

JD aimed the pistol and shot the large man between the eyes, killing him instantly. He turned and aimed the pistol at McAvoy and pulled the trigger but it clicked uselessly.

McAvoy took the gun from his hand and smiled. “Only 1 bullet Dunne. Now, your friends are all dead. It’s time to finish this.”

JD dropped his head, not wanting the see the flames now consuming Josiah’s dead body. McAvoy grasped his hair and pulled it up and JD glimpsed the horrifying image of Josiah’s face melting and blackening before he was pulled away.

He felt the terrible heat burning his skin, a raging thirst burning his dry mouth and throat. They had left hours ago, having stripped him naked and staked him out in the blazing desert sun. His once pale skin was now burned red and was blistering and he knew that he would not last much longer. He prayed for unconsciousness to take him but he was unlucky and all he felt was the sun burning him and the uncontrollable thirst. He grieved for his six friends and the brutal manner of their deaths. The only one who had truly not suffered was Larabee and he was grateful that at least one of his friends had had the mercy of a quick death. Perhaps, because he had suffered more in his life that ever he could suffer in death he thought wryly. Suddenly, he became aware of something cool being placed upon his brow and he turned to see what was causing it. He hitched his breath as a familiar figure knelt beside him and eased some water into his mouth.

“Mama” he croaked and she smiled down at him.

“Just rest JD. You’ve been strong and everything is going to be alright.”

“Am I dead Mama?” he whispered.

He watched her smile again. “Just rest. Let your mama take care of you.”

JD closed his eyes as a feeling of peace flooded through him.

“Ok Mama” he whispered.

“Did he just call you Mama?” asked Buck raising his eyebrows at the dark medic.

Nathan smiled. “I’ve been called much worse in my time Bucklin.” he replied.

“I just hope that mean’s he’s finally coming back to us.”

Nathan nodded. “It’s early days Buck but his fever is less than it was and he seems to be settling down more.”

“Thank the lord. I don’t think I could have stood much more of watching him suffer. I wonder what kind of nightmare world his fever has been holding him in.” said Buck, handing another wet cloth to Nathan.

“He should sleep now, I think his fever has finally broken.”

Buck stood up. “I guess I’d better go and find the guys and give them the good news.”

“Do that. I’ll let you know when he wakes up.”

When JD finally woke up he found himself surrounded by his friends. Convinced he was dead he looked at each of them, seeing them whole and uninjured and smiled weakly. Buck leaned over,

“Welcome back kid.”

“It’s good to see you in one piece Buck.“ he whispered.

Nathan leaned over, placing his hand on his brow to check the sick boys temperature. “How are you feeling JD?”

JD looked up at the handsome dark face and dropped his eyes to the neck.

“Can’t even see the join?” he said vaguely before starting coughing.

The men looked at each other in puzzlement as Ezra leaned forward with a cup of water.

JD drank a bit and then looked up at the smartly dressed gambler. 

“Talk to me” he demanded.

Ezra arched his eyebrows in surprise but said “It’s good to see you are recovering Mr Dunne.”

JD smiled and nodded apparently satisfied.

“Chris?” he asked and the blonde gunfighter stepped forward into his vision.

“You got a headache?”

Chris shook his head in puzzlement. “No JD.” and watched as the patient turned his attention to Vin.

“Vin, how’s your neck.” Vin shared a puzzled look. “Fine JD. Why?”

JD simply smiled. Josiah, the only one not mentioned decided to speak up.

“Why all the questions Son?” he asked gently.

JD looked up into the soulful eyes. “I’m sorry I shot you but it was an act of mercy. Has God forgiven me?”

Josiah looked stunned. “JD you didn’t shoot me. You’ve been real sick with fever for best part of three days. You haven’t been out of bed at all.”

JD looked at his friends and saw them all nodding.

“Guess you’ve been having fever dreams kid.” said Buck taking hold of JD’s hand.

JD heaved a sigh of relief.

“I guess Mama was right.” he said slowly.

“You’re mama was always right” soothed Buck as he watched JD slip into sleep again.

The other members of the team stood and looked to Nathan for a medical prognosis.

“He had a high fever. It can make a person dream weird things.” he said and each man nodded.

“He’s got some imagination. I can’t wait for him to tell me what he dreamt” said Vin, unconsciously rubbing his neck.

“And me” said Josiah. “I’m a little worried that he shot me.”

Each man smiled at each other.

“Let’s leave that for another day. He’s going to take some time to get his strength back so each and every one of you can take your turn to find out what happened. Now, get out of here so he can get some rest.”

All nodded and left the room leaving just Nathan there.

“Can’t see the join? What the hell is that all about JD?” he murmured as he dabbed at the fevered brow. “Be strong JD, let your Mama take care of you.”


End file.
